


Тортик

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cake, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slice of Life, Studying
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: Коварный соблазнитель Ямагучи приходит к Цукишиме с тортиком. Ну или не совсем так.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 15





	Тортик

– "Ямагучи, замолчи – Цукки, извини", – передразнивает Нишиноя. – Других тем у вас нет, что-ли? Я тебе как семпай говорю, найди нормальных друзей.  
Ямагучи неловко пытается отшутиться в ответ. Нет смысла пояснять, что Цукишима нормальный. Конечно, у них есть другие темы. Волейбол, например, с недавних пор. Уроки. Семья. Всякая чепуха, которую показывают по телеку – не то чтобы у них много времени остаётся на телевизор. И любимое развлечение Цукишимы – обсуждать людей. Каждый обеденный перерыв в школе становится театром одного актёра.  
– Гляди, завуч. И его легендарный парик, одно из семи чудес Карасуно. Интересен тем, что похож на дохлую ворону и без клея держится на лысом черепе, – тихо говорит Цукишима тоном ведущего какой-нибудь передачи о животных. Ямагучи смеётся.  
– А вот Мацумото-сенсей, она всё ещё не оставляет попыток выйти замуж. Вон как цепко ухватила завуча за локоть. Ей ничего не светит, он посматривает на старшеклассниц.  
– Цукки, ты ужасный! – говорит Ямагучи. Это наполовину комплимент, наполовину неодобрение. Ведь неправильно так о людях. Но не смеяться Ямагучи не может, и каждый раз неловко, беспомощно хихикает и хочет, чтобы Цукишима перестал или чтобы не прекращал.  
– Я знаю, – отвечает Цукишима и довольно жмурится.  
На самом деле Цукишима не такой ужасный, каким мог бы быть, по крайней мере, не в отношении Ямагучи. Другим он говорит те вещи, которые их обижают больше всего – вечные подколки Хинаты насчёт его роста, вечное обращение к Кагеяме "Ваше величество". Цукишима умеет находить чужие слабости. Но Ямагучи он никогда не говорит слова, которые могли бы действительно ранить. Наверное, потому, что знает – Ямагучи про него тоже кое-что известно, он смог бы ранить в ответ. Может быть, это значит, что Цукишима трус, но Ямагучи предпочитает думать, что у Цукишимы к нему другое отношение просто потому, что для Цукишимы он особенный. Ямагучи помнит каждый раз, когда Цукишима замечал его, когда говорил с ним так, как не стал бы с остальными одноклассниками или сокомандниками. Каждый раз, который доказывает, что Ямагучи что-то значит для Цукишимы. Но просто помнить недостаточно, недавно Ямагучи понял, что хочет больше, чаще, ещё.  
Именно потому он покупает в кондитерской клубничный торт, когда в очередной раз идёт к Цукишиме готовиться к контрольной по английскому. Цукишима в растянутой майке и домашних трениках открывает ему дверь.  
– Держи! – Ямагучи сразу протягивает ему коробку с тортом.  
– Acceptable, – говорит Цукишима, прочитав название кондитерской на боку упаковки.  
– Что это значит?  
– Ты это должен бы знать. Не говори мне, что у тебя настолько плохо с английским, ты что, Кагеяма?  
– Sorry, mister Цукишима, – говорит Ямагучи, Цукишима только закатывает глаза.  
– Проходи уже, не топчись в коридоре.  
– Твои дома? – тихо спрашивает Ямагучи.  
– Никого нет.  
Ямагучи чувствует, как желудок сжимается от волнения. Дома никого, он будет в комнате Цукишимы, наедине с ним! Не первый раз, но раньше это так не будоражило. Но сначала, конечно, Цукишима с тортом идёт на кухню.  
– Ямагучи, не тормози! – кричит он оттуда. Ямагучи торопится за ним и видит, что кусочки торта уже разложены по блюдцам. Его кусок заметно меньше, но на нём клубничка.  
– Ягоду хочешь? – спрашивает Ямагучи. Цукишима пожимает плечами, но забирает клубничину и сразу суёт её в рот. Только зелёный хвостик от ягоды остаётся в руках. Ямагучи ругает себя, что не подумал сделать как в фильмах – подержать клубнику перед носом Цукишимы, чтобы тот потянулся и съел её из рук Ямагучи – впрочем, Цукишима бы наверное не стал, а просто посчитал бы Ямагучи ненормальным.  
– Доедай быстрее, – нарушает его размышления Цукишима. – Пора начинать с английским.  
Ямагучи кивает. Заниматься ему не хочется, а вот сидеть рядом с Цукишимой – да.  
За письменным столом Цукишимы мало места, потому их колени иногда соприкасаются. Ямагучи пытается не шевелиться – если Цукишима заподозрит, что коленкой его тыкают специально, то он отодвинется. А сейчас сидит так близко, что Ямагучи чувствует тепло его тела и, кажется, даже сахарно-фруктовый запах только что съеденного торта.  
– Superlative это значит... – Цукишима что-то поясняет, но Ямагучи не понимает его слов. Он как будто под водой, вся теория английской грамматики проплывает мимо него как весёлые пузырьки, и остаётся только с каждой минутой всё более крепнущее желание потрогать Цукишиму, а может даже не только просто потрогать. В чувство Ямагучи приводит резкий тычок в бок.  
– Чего я распинаюсь, если ты не слушаешь? – недовольно спрашивает Цукишима.  
– Прости, Цукки, – автоматически отвечает Ямагучи. А потом ещё раз, уже более осознанно, потому что понимает, что не выдержит: – Прости, Цукки.  
Цукишима непонимающе глядит на него. Ямагучи поворачивается и чмокает Цукишиму в щеку. Нормальным поцелуем это даже не назвать, но сердце Ямагучи, кажется, падает глубоко и трепыхается где-то в печени. Его лицо горит и на губах всё ещё чувствуется тепло гладкой кожи. Цукишима не шевелится и молчит.  
– Прости, Цукки, – говорит Ямагучи. – Я пойду?  
Он отодвигается подальше и начинает торопливо скидывать в сумку свои тетради и учебники. Кажется, он всё испортил. Почему Цукишима ничего не говорит? Пусть хоть какая реакция, но не эта гнетущая тишина.  
– Куда это ты? Мы ещё не закончили, – отмирает наконец Цукишима.  
– Ты не... – начинает Ямагучи, но не знает, как закончить – не обиделся? Не сердишься? Не перестанешь быть моим другом?  
– Я не против, – говорит Цукишима и отворачивается, кажется, смутившись. Такой вопрос Ямагучи не смел задать даже мысленно, но Цукишима, как всегда, удивил его.  
– Цукки? – несмело говорит Ямагучи и кладёт ладонь Цукишиме на руку.  
– Не закончили с английским, я имел в виду, – говорит Цукишима и отодвигается.  
– Но как же? – спрашивает Ямагучи и делает руками сложный жест, потому что слов для выражений его чувств не хватает. Не изобрели ещё таких слов, которые смогут описать весь коктейль из надежды, страха, желания, радости, волнения, что сейчас ощущал Ямагучи.  
– Что это, пантомима? – ухмыляется Цукишима.  
– Ну Цукки, – ноет Ямагучи.  
– Чего ты хочешь?  
Ямагучи задумывается. Поговорить о чувствах? Но всё уже вроде ясно. Обсудить, как быть дальше? О будущем задумываться рано.  
– Чтобы ты меня тоже поцеловал, – на последнем слове из-за нервов голос Ямагучи садится, но Цукишима его всё равно слышит.  
– А ты наглеешь, – говорит Цукишима, но наклоняется ближе.  
Ямагучи бы порадовался вслух, но рот теперь немного занят.


End file.
